


Job Security

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Takatori's death, Aya keeps busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Security

He gets up in the morning and goes to work. They make him take a midday break-- they want no accidents from hunger or fatigue --then it's back to the noise and sweat and hard, dirty labor until the site is shut down for the night. He considered a job that would allow double shifts, but this one pays extraordinarily well and he can visit the hospital each night. He sits by her bed until shift change, then drives slowly home.

There are no missions to interfere with his routine; if he is sleepless, at least he is undisturbed.


End file.
